Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) has been adopted as a standard for various high data rate wireless communication systems due to the spectral bandwidth efficiency, robustness to frequency selective fading channels, etc. However, implementation of the OFDM system entails several difficulties as we explore larger system bandwidths to provide increased data rates for future communication systems. As the data rate and bandwidth of the OFDM system increases, the signal processing complexity increases substantially leading to increased power consumption. Disclosed embodiments address these issues by introducing an interleaved guard OFDM for low power, large bandwidth communication systems.